The objective of this proposal is the examination of the early effects of estrogen on the central nervous system and the correlation of those effects with different states of behavioral, endocrinological, and physiological function. This aspect of estrogen action will be analyzed by studying hypothalamic estrogen binding protein and hypothalamic estrogen induced specific soluble protein(s). The purification, isolation, and chemical characterization of the estrogen receptor (EBP) from porcine hypothalamus will be carried out. By the use of immunochemical techniques, antibodies to the binding protein will be used to study the immunofluorescence of EBP in rat hypothalamus during sexual development, puberty, cyclic sexual activity and following androgen sterilization. Quantitative measurement of EBP in these various states of neuro-endocrinological function will be conducted by radioimmunoassay. A detailed analysis of estrogen induced specific soluble protein(s) in the hypothalamus will be conducted. Comparison of the brain induced protein(s) with those from other estrogen target organs, e.g., pituitary glad and uterus, will be done during development, sexual maturation, cyclic sexual activity, and following androgen sterilization. These analogues will be performed by various techniques including polyacrylamide electrophoresis and the incorporation of labeled amino acids into newly synthesized proteins. These studies will provide a basis for the better understanding of how hormonally induced biochemical effects in the brain are transduced into behavioral and physiological responses.